


CHICKEN!AU

by cap_n_avengers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chicken!AU, F/M, M/M, jaszczurka Gadreel, jeden z niewielu ff które udało mi się skończyć, kim ja jestem w tym ff, kogut Dean, kogut John, kot Castiel, kura Sam, narrator Anja, nic nie ćpałam przysięgam, nie wierzę, pisane tak bardzo dziś, są przekleństwa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_avengers/pseuds/cap_n_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wstawiam to dziwne coś tutaj, bo znalazł się ktoś, kto chce to przeczytać i koleżanka dała pomysł, żeby to tu wrzucić. Mam nadzieję, że po przeczytaniu tego nikt nie zadzwoni do psychiatryka, żeby po mnie przyjechali. Pisane dla beki, mój drugi ff, który tutaj wrzucam. Nie zlinczujcie mnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CHICKEN!AU

Wszyscy myśleli, że Sam skoro jest z tych Winchesterów, to będzie dorodnym kogutem. Jednak… on okazał się kwoką!! Będzie teraz musiał znaleźć jakiegoś koguta, skoro jest kurą. Ale co zrobić jeśli on zakochał się w jaszczurce imieniem Gadreel? Czy ta miłość przetrwa? Jakie szanse ma miłość kury i jaszczurki? Co jeśli Sam z tej rozpaczy, że nie jest kogutem zacznie się ciąć? Czy Gad go uratuje? Czy to tak zakwitnie ich miłość? Czy Anja powinna wziąć psychotropy? Wszystkiego dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku _„Mody na angielski”_!

\- Ej ale to nie ten serial.  
\- Kugwa.  
\- On już nawet nie leci.  
\- A co leci teraz?  
\- _„Superenglish”_.  
\- A, okej.

… Wszystkiego dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku _~~„Mody na angielski”~~ „Superenglish”_!

\- Wciąż nie ten serial.  
\- Eh…

… Wszystkiego dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku _~~„Mody na angielski”~~ ~~„Superenglish”~~_ _„Superkuratural”_.

Narratorem, komentatorem czy chuj wie kim tego fanfcka będzie niezawodna, super ekstra i w ogóle Anja, którą śledzi Hozier! A będzie tak dlatego, że to jej podwórko (jej dziadka, ale shh).  
Dzień zaczął się… W sumie nie wiem, bo spałam po nieprzespanej nocy. W każdym razie na potrzeby tego opowiadanka zwlekłam się po czternastej z łóżka. Zwykle byłoby to po piętnastej, szesnastej, więc niech nikt nawet nie próbuje mi się w tekst wpierdalać, jasne?! Z racji tego, że Wielki Kogut John Zdzisław Winchester był coraz starszy, trzeba było wybrać następcę tronu. Władca na dzień dobry, czy jaka tam była pora dnia, skreślił swojego syna Deana, bo on to tylko takie yolo odpierdalał i latał za wszystkimi kurkami. Westchnął ciężko.  Żałował, że jego żona Mary Ryszard Winchester nie żyła. Ona by mu w tym pomogła. Zjedli ją na obiad. Ja przysięgam! Ja nie jadłam! Ale wracając do kurowego świata… Postanowił wybrać swojego młodszego syna, Samuela. Jednak… Samuel nie może zostać następcą tronu, gdyż jest kurą! Wielki szok zapanował w Wielkiej Zagrodzie. Dla mnie to małe zadupie, ale co ja tam wiem. Dean w tym szoku AŻ przez pięć minut nie zarywał do żadnej cipki! Yyy… Znaczy się kwoczki. John był zdruzgotany. Nie wiedział co ma począć. Z tego, co ogarnęłam, Sam siedział gdzieś z tyłu Wielkiej Zagrody. Był załamany. I był taki, i był. I już nie wiem ile dni minęło, ale no błagam. Kto by liczył dni w wakacje. Ale nieprzespanych nocy to już z pięć chyba będzie. Dean wciąż yolował, ale jakby trochę mniej. W chuja nie podobało mu się to, że pewnie to on ma teraz zostać następcą tronu. On wolał wyrywać kurki, a nie bawić się w Wielkiego Koguta. Nie będzie musiał, o ile Sam znajdzie sobie jakiegoś koguta, ale on tym raczej nie jest zainteresowany. No więc po tej piątej nocy jakieś małe zielone w… czarnej bluzie z kapturem, o ile się nie mylę, zaczęło nakurwiać wokół Sama. Nie mam pojęcia co to za cholerstwo i jeszcze większego pojęcia nie mam, dlaczego opisuję życie kur. Chyba potrzebuję psychotropów… No, ale nieważne. W końcu po dokładniejszej obserwacji zajarzyłam, że to jakaś jaszczurka. Musi być spierdolona, skoro tak biega (dosłownie) wokół Samuela. Ciekawe czy istnieją jakieś wyścigi dla jaszczurek? Jeśli tak, to może ona jest mistrzem. Ale jak się później okazało to ten jaszczurka. Z tego, co wyłapałam z jego rozmowy z Samem, ma na imię Gadreel. Gadreel. Gad. Gadzina. Czyli jaszczurka. Przypadeg? Nje sondze! W ciągu kolejnych dni zauważyłam, że Dean powrócił do większego yolowania i wyrywania kurzych kuprów, a John wybiera koguta dla swego syna, Samuela. Sam Wielką Kurą. Już to widzę! Ale… Ale co on robi? Tnie się? Dlaczego? Okey, narrator nakurwia bliżej. Ah, samowe żale. „Nie jestem kogutem.” Aha, super. „Ojciec znajdzie mi koguta.” A coś ciekawszego, o czym nie wiem? „Zakochałem się w jaszczurce.” Dalej… Czekaj, co?! Już to widzę. Wielka Kura Samuel Winchester i Mała Jaszczurka Gadreel. Ja chcę udzielać ślubu! A skoro podobno kury pochodzą od tyranozaurów. A tyranozaury to dinozaury. A dinozaury to gady. A jaszczurki to też gady, to znaczy, że ich dzieci będą tyranozaurami? What the hell? Okey, fajnie będzie. O ile mnie ich bachory nie wpierdolą. Uhuhuhu! Świeże ploteczki na temat życia Sama prosto od niego! Heh, dobrze, że o mnie nie wie… Chyba nie wie… Nieważne. „Oh, jaka szkoda, że jest na swoich jaszczurkowych wyścigach i go ze mną nie ma…” Wiedziałam! Są jaszczurkowe wyścigi! Ha ha! Tak by the way. On się tnie. Żyletką. Skąd on ją kugwa wziął?! Okurwaokurwaokurwa! Przybywa Gadzina! Sam próbuje ukryć żyletkę. Ale akcja! Kisnę. Ten kurdupel mówi, że pójdzie powiadomić Johna o tym, co wyprawia Sam. Jak cię kolego kokoszki nie zadziobią, to może chociaż do niego dotrzesz. Wątpię, żeby Wielki Kogut chciał słuchać zwykłej jaszczurki. Ej, Sam, co ty odpierdalasz? Czemu wskakujesz na gałęzie drzewa. „Gadreelu, czemu ty jesteś Gadreel?” What the fuck? A, nowa wersja Romeo i Julii. Gadzineo i Samulia. Okey, wszystko wiem. Kugwa, zdycham. Powietrza. Tlenu. Sam spadł i przyjebał dziobem w ziemię. Gadreel się martwi, a ja tu umieram ze śmiechu. Chwila… Sam nie wie o co cho, a Gad patrzy się nienawistnym wzrokiem. Na mnie. Oł. Przyuważyli mnie, heh. Nienawidzący wzrok jaszczurki. Żebyście to kugwa widzieli. Niby odchodzę. Wciąż się śmieję. Teraz jeszcze dodatkowo z tej jego miny. Chowam się kawałek dalej. Ta komedia jest piękna. Teraz w sumie nudy. Mała jaszczurka pocieszająca kurę. Aha, okey, wszystko całkiem normalnie. Sam wykuwria żyletkę w pole. Super, a jak się ktoś na to nadzieje, chujku mały?! Dalej, jakaś akcja, a nie. Bo zaraz się tu zanudzę na amen. Dobra. Gadzina idzie… Do Johna?! Serio? Na dzień dobry, a raczej południe, kury próbują go zadziobać. Mówiłam. Superkura Sam ratuje go z opresji. A w sumie szkoda. Śmiesznie to wyglądało. Dobra, muszę zmienić miejsce czatowania, bo chcę lepszy widok na tą akcję. Idą do Johna, hehe. Będzie się działo. Oki, mam nowe miejsce. John nie akceptuje wybranka Sama. A to ci nowość i zaskoczenie… Spojrzał na Deana. „A wiesz ty co? Wszyscy są lepsi, niż Dean.” Serio? Niech no spojrzę tylko na Deana. Masz rację, John. Będzie ślub. W sumie szkoda, że tak szybko. Żadnych wielkich kłótni. Eh… Spytałam się, czy mogę udzielić ślubu. Nie mogę. Wielki Kogut tylko może. Ehh… Chwila! Wróćmy do Deana! On… On… On wreszcie sobie kogoś znalazł! Kot?! To nie nasz. Castiel? Tak ma na imię? Ładny face palm, John. Gdzie ty mały cośku dzwonisz? Okey, ślub będzie za jakieś dwadzieścia minut. W końcu minęło to cholernie długich dwadzieścia minut. Chwila, kto to? Kim są te psy w białych ubrankach? A, zabierają Deana, Sama, Casa i Gadreela do psychiatryka. Czekaj, co? Kto zostanie królem?! Adam? Dobra, mnie pasuje. A wiecie dlaczego? Bo jestem jego kurzą wybranką! Ha! Ślub bla bla bla. Czy bierzesz bla bla bla. Tak, biorę bla bla bla. Zostałam Wielką Kurą! Haha! Tak w ogóle miał on niezły pomysł. Nakłamał im o ślubie. Nieźle, mała mendo.

\- No i mówię wam! To prawda! Nie potrzebuję żadnych psychotropów! I nie skończyłam swojej historii! A i tamci żyją sobie szczęśliwie w psychiatrku. A Sam i Gad mieli nawet małe tyranozaurziątko. Nazwali je Elvis. Teraz jest już duże. Wzięło sobie nazwisko Presley i teraz robi wielką karierę! Napisał smutny fanfic _„Twist and Shout”_ o Casie i Deanie! A jego największym przebojem jest _„Can’t help falling In love with you_ ”!  
\- To najcięższy przypadek w tym szpitalu?  
\- Eh… Tak. Dziewczyna zwariowała po tym, jak przestali puszczać jej ulubiony serial. Taki o nadprzyrodzonych zjawiskach.  
\- Chodzi ci może o ten, gdzie jest dwóch braci i…  
\- Też jesteś fanem _„Supernatural”_? Jak cudownie! Znowu ktoś!  
\- Jesteśmy na miejscu. Niestety kolejne badania już za tydzień. A teraz bierzemy pannę Suszek.  
\- Laura, słuchaj! Ci panowie to fani _„Supernatural”_! Pogadaj sobie z nimi!  
\- Nie, tylko nie to. Czy one serio muszą razem dzielić ten sam pokój?  
\- Stary, cały szpital jest takich jak one!


End file.
